Chip the Cat
When Chip was born, there was something unusual about him. From the moment he was given birth he was all over the place. Chip was running and pouncing around everywhere. It was like he had unlimited energy. As a kitten he developed into an extremely fast feline. Not only he developed speed, but was also able to pounce up in the air incredibly high. His owner knew that Chip was not an ordinary cat from the day of his birth, but this was just shocking. It was like Chip was given the gift of extreme athleticism. The idea of seeing a freakishly athletic feline is insane. His owner would take Chip out for walks, but tamed him with a leash. Chip's owner and Chip would get too much attention if they saw Chip's talent. His owner just wanted them to be treated as normal human beings trying to live and do everyday life errands. One day Chip's owner decided not to restrict his freedom and allowed Chip to roam freely outdoors. All that energy Chip had built up was waiting just to burst. Chip was able to run around the city and return to his owner by night time. While Chip was running around he was spotted by a track coach. The coach tried his best to follow chip back to his owner. The coach finally caught up and had a conversation with Chip's owner. The coach said to the owner, "I have never seen such talent before, I believe that he can become a professional athlete." The idea of a house pet as an athlete was weird, but Chip had the talent. His owner agreed to this, but in exchange he wanted to be able to coach Chip as well. Together the track coach helped Chip develop techniques and forms to become a sprinter, while Chip's owner helped train him to become obedient towards commands and instructions. As time passed, Chip became well known as an athlete. He was ranked top amongst the nation and was considered a terrifying contender. He earned plenty a medals, broke man records and even received scholarships from top schools. The idea of having a cat as an athlete is silly, but it just motivated other athletes to train and become faster. Chip was the athlete who set the pace every race. Most of Chip's rivals believed that they became faster because Chip pushed them to. Chip is "one of the most fastest athlete to step on the track" according to Usain Bolt, who is also a professional sprinter. Chip made his mark as a remarkable athlete. He is recognized by most professional sprinters across the world. "Chip is one heck of an athlete, I have witnessed some of his races and I have to say I am amazed. Like most athletes, including myself, we recognize and know when our body had enough and we know when we should retire" said Ameer Webb, USA representative sprinter. With that being said Chip's career came to an end. Chip's owner felt like Chip was exhausting himself with all this running and competing. He missed the old days where they would just enjoy they day with a walk in the park. Years later, Chip and his owner are enjoying doing their everyday things together. They both grew old together and their bodies were not fresh like before. Although Chip cannot run as fast as before, his legacy remains forever. Category:Animals